Users of electronic devices often want to share images and information on their display screens and stored in their electronic devices to multiple people at once. In this regard, they are relying on their electronic device to have presentation or projection functionality that enables a room full of people to see their images, spreadsheets, or presentations, for example. As such, the electronic devices often include projection apparatus and optical hardware within increasingly confined spaces in order to project images from the electronic devices.
Due to the increasing space limitations, hardware designers look for ways to efficiently use internal space. One option is to reduce the size of internal components within the electronic device. Another option is to reduce the number of the internal components within the electronic device. However, some internal components remain due to their contribution to the electronic device's basic operation and other internal components remain due to users' current tastes and request for their electronic devices to have multiple functions and purposes.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present teachings. In addition, the description and drawings do not necessarily require the order presented. It will be further appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required.
The apparatus and method components have been represented, where appropriate, by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present teachings so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.